cry
by tearose1
Summary: trory. song fic.


Addendum 05april2003  
  
As I was reading the other fanfics, I realized that I forgot to do the disclaimer bit. Here it goes:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not claim anything. I'm just borrowing them because they are soooo cute. I promise to put them back exactly as I found them.  
  
This is my first fanfic. Reviews are cherished and flames will burn out.  
  
To all the readers, Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic. To all the writers out there, I can now appreciate the time and brain power it takes to compose one of these things. It was harder than I thought. I promise to write a review for every fic I read. It's only fair, don't y'all think?  
"Cry"  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
i wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
As she came around the tree, she never expected to see him of all people. Rory was just trying to find a quiet place to study. Tristan was sitting under the weeping willow out in the school yard. "Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you" Tristan looked towards her. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned seeing his moist eyes. "I'm ok" he replied brusquely, trying to pushing past her. She puts a restraining hand on his arm. "Listen, I know we aren't the best of friends but if you ever need a friend. I want you to know that you can talk to me." Tristan looks at her hand against his dark blue blazer and holds her gaze for a moment. "Thanks, Rory". He frees his arm and walks away. Rory watches his retreating back.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
"I can't believe the news the doctor gave me. I'm too young. It can't be true." Tristan thinks to himself. "Why me?", he looks to the afternoon sky as if seeking answers to his question. Tears fill his eyes. He hears her polite remark, "Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you." He blinks back the tears as he looks towards her. "Are you alright?", he hears the concern in her voice. "I have to get out of here", he thinks as he panics and tries to push past her. Her touch surprises him. He looks down at his arm to confirm what he can't believe and then he hears the words. "Listen, I know we aren't the best of friends but if you ever need a friend. I want you to know that you can talk to me." He looks at her searchingly. The sincerity of her words touched his heart. "Thanks, Rory."  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
Regardless of her past with Tristan, she couldn't help but wonder what would cause Tristan so much anguish. She had never seen past the façade he presented to the world. She always knew him to be so confident and assured. The condition she found him in shook her to the core. She had never seen him so vulnerable. She dug through her backpack for her cell phone. 


End file.
